


"We'll Meet Again"

by slenderman8u2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor saves Angel, Angel Dust finally happy, Angel Dust saved, Dead Valentino, Everybody Happy, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vox crying, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/pseuds/slenderman8u2
Summary: Inspired by a fanmade cover made by PARANOiD DJ, from the original song "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn. Credits shown at start of video.CHECK THEM OUT!Alastor is over Valentino's consistent abuse on Angel. After growing intense feelings for the past year or two, the radio demon sets out to accomplish what everyone dreamed of: The death of Valentino.Returning back to the hotel, he shares the news and gathers everyone around the piano, with a warm glow of lighting hanging from above. He plays the song as follows, while describing the events he saw and ought to have assumed. Ultimately, leaving Angel satisfied and safe around his new found family.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	"We'll Meet Again"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilSugoishii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSugoishii/gifts).



_ “We'll meet again.” _

The lobby filled up with jazz and swaying bodies, knocking into each other as they circled the piano in their own chosen seats. The rest of the hotel was silent for the night, except ‘The Radio Demon’ had better plans than to retire. 

_ “Don’t know where, don’t know when!” _

A celebration, for his dear Angel. Alastor sang up to the chandelier, professional fingers elegantly playing below his sight; having the experience to admire his music with a vision in his eyes, allowing his hands to work the passionate feeling inside.

_ “But I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day~” _

* * *

The party was for the death of Valentino. Of course they were cheering in victory for his fallen stance, not for the imaginary “good” he has done for the city. Even Charlie the princess was pleased to greet the news, Vaggie smiling even greater to it. 

Husk and Nifty were on the same level in terms of agreement. On one hand, they were over the moon for Angel’s freedom. On the other… They were wary for the safety of the hotel, undoubtedly having to face backlash due to this event. 

Poor Angel was conflicted inside. Heartbroken. Miserable. Gut wrenching and twisting around. Yet he was also relieved, proud, content- or as content as one could be. “B-But whatta ‘bout me?” Angel asked.

“What about you, my boy! Aren’t you relieved?” Alastor laughed, continuing to play the piano with their volume overpowering the room.

“Sure I am, Al. But whatta ‘bout tha others? Ain’t ya worried bouta… Vox, Velvet. Lucifer?”

“Oh, Angel!” Alastor laughed again. This spider and his open mind, overthinking about the situation more than it needs. In his opinion, nonetheless. “Why would Lucifer sympathise with a sloppy old pimp?”

“But-”

“There is only one answer I have to that~” He chuckled through static in his voice, with the noticeable glitch on his features. 

* * *

_ “Keep, smiling through… Just like you, always do~” _

The white spider cracked an irresistible smile, matching the soft one displayed on the pianist’s face. Angel felt safe now, surrounded by loving faces and open arms, even if that included a cannibalistic killer who was the reason he was finally free… 

_ “‘Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away~” _

Best part? Well, Angel didn’t have to pay a cent of his life for it! It was all free because of Alastor’s moral compass, sharing that Angel is part of the fairer means he always defends wherever he goes. Ranging from an innocent lamb to the dainty insects, Alastor was there. To the butchers and the replaceable Overlords… Alastor was not there, but lurking in the shadows before lunging out and erasing them. Permanently. 

Vaggie felt as though she should feel threatened by Alastor’s wrath. That was until she learned that Alastor truly was helping the hotel all because of his bottomless boredom. So long as he doesn’t lay a finger on her princess, Vaggie was content as was everybody else. 

The Radio Demon worked his fingers in collaboration to his singing voice again, a hint of eerie static seeping through. Sharing the tale as follows...

* * *

_ “And I will just say hello, to the folks that you know- tell them, you won’t be long~” _

The streets of Hell were rampant as per usual. A long line of mysterious sinners with unforgivable pasts, a bare chance at achieving redemption, turned their eyes and jumped back a mile long. They all gave way for Alastor, recognizing the murderous glint in his eyes and instead of risking their lives, they made the wise decision to let the deer through the crowd. 

Valentino’s studio… The red clad walked in and waltz through like it was nothing, hardly regarding the pestering receptionist who immediately contacted her boss through the telephone. Alastor swung his microphone around merrily, humming a sinister tune in his head alerting all of his threatening presence. 

_ “They’ll be happy to know, that as I saw you go, you were singing this song!”  _

After a long, tense wait, the pimp looked up from his couch to meet gazes. Pink on the brink of crying. Red losing insanity…No longer did Alastor hold the reins to his powers, allowing his body to go with the flow with his sick mind and image. Though, it wasn’t like he was doing bad really, just using sin to an advantage to support the good and remove the utmost evil creatures in Hell’s city.

_ “We’ll meet again. Don’t know where, don’t know when!”  _

The walk back to the hotel was worryingly different. Now there was nobody at all in his sight, only the occasional sinner or two diving into trash cans or restaurant doors, closing the buildings off from entry. Perhaps it was because the clad was holding something rather disturbing...

_ “But I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day~” _

Disturbing indeed it was. Alastor couldn’t stop himself from coughing out a chuckle, which then evolved into a blast of laughter that echoed through the streets of Hell. This mission was far more successful than he had anticipated- Alastor was very pleased to tell Angel the news. 

...But he felt curiosity tickle his skin. Alas, the shadow acquaintances were sent on their way to stalk the studio one last time, in hopes of capturing the reactions of Valentino’s fellow partners. Holding no pity for them, of course. 

* * *

_ “Hmmm~” _

“Val, where the fuck have you been!?” Vox’s voice boomed through the thin walls of the studio, until a square-like head was visualized through the transparent windows on the door.  _ Unlocked, what a fucking clutz… _

_ “Hmm, hmm~” _

The demon walked in to pitch black darkness. His shoes walked on what seemed to be puddles, and he stared down quizzically to the recognisable sound. “It didn’t rain today, so where the hell is water coming from? You bozo, I ain’t playing games with you no more.” He huffed and puffed. Frustrated, but continued to walk deeper into the studio. 

_ “Hmm, hmm, hmm~! Hmm, hmm…” _

“Val, that’s it! I’m turning on the stupid lights!” Vox warned aloud, flicking the switch he was yet to immediately regret. 

He trembled, virtual lips quivering and knees buckling. A blood curdling scream came out of his throat, alerting his nearby colleague who passed by the room but didn’t dare take another glance. “Val!” Vox wailed, crawling on his knees shakily towards the corpse. 

Valentino was laying on his back against the studio tiles, with his own blood forming a mini lake around him. Clothes torn, coat stained, fluff disheveled and knotted. Worst of all was not being able to see a crucial part to him. “No!” Vox buried his head deep into the sunken chest, a non-existent heartbeat within. He looked up and cried out, body weak and frail on top of the dry and pale corpse. Velvet eventually grew the courage to walk inside, gasping, and then squeaking with tears in her throat to the tragic discovery. 

A deceased Valentino...

...And his missing head.

* * *

_ “We’ll meet again. Don’t know where, don’t know when!” _

Everybody started to chime in with their lovely voices, the exception of Angel who walked up to the piano and shifted Alastor across the seat to provide space for him. The two sat on the piano stool, Angel watching Alastor’s fingers work the keys in addition to his charming radio-like voice. A nice addition was the head sitting on the piano, blood dripping along the sides of it but Nifty knew it would be easy to clean up after.

_ “But I know we’ll meet again... “ _

Angel touched the side of the face, a shy smile appearing on his face. The tears streaming down his cheeks representing the pain he suffered through, and to finally feel free was an abnormal sensation after being held captive for decades. Alastor nudged him carefully, encouraging him to sing the last lyrics with the lot of the crew and so he did. 

_“Some sunny day~”_. 

The spider had drawn out the last word with his mesmerizing voice, resting his head on the deer’s shoulder to daze off into the distance. Now the lobby was absent from music or laughter, only Alastor’s static reminding them that they were in fact alive and not in the soundless void. 

“Until we meet again, my friend.” Alastor patted Valentino’s head before rubbing Angel’s shoulders comfortably. In replacement of his gloves came the princess’s black nails, patting Angel’s back with the familiar comfort he felt back when he first became a patreon here. The chain of hands followed by one another, all gathering around to hug Angel and wipe his tears away. 

“It’s finally over, Angel!” Charlie beamed excitedly. Angel too felt the same thrill she experienced, though there was something lingering in his mind. Having being too used to seeing more consequences than good things. 

“But…” He started, almost choking from the lump still in his throat. “...Whatta ‘bout me? Where am I supposed ta go, toots?” 

She shook her head. “Silly, you can stay here!”

And it was then that Angel remembered he no longer had to worry about leaving the hotel discreetly, cautionary of Valentino’s goons or colleagues. No, he could stay in the hotel forever, picking up whatever job he could find while staying under the princess’s roof. No longer did he have to feel concerned over his appearance, his diet, his pig’s life threatened by his now-dead pimp. 

“You need not to worry, my friend” Alastor leaned down, face to face with the spider. “I can provide you with a task that earns wages, I assure you.”

Angel took on the deal with yet another Overlord. 

But this time?

He checked over the details thousands of times, then forced Charlie to read over it, finally asking Vaggie to proofread just in case. While Alastor was a trusted friend, he was an Overlord nonetheless. 

The Overlord one would beg for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Listening to this song, I had to write a little fanfic over it. I hope it was written well!
> 
> Reminder: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS. Please go check out the video here, make sure to like and subscribe because this channel is awesome! :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8Of7Tqhm7A


End file.
